


A Midsummer Night's Stream

by wordbending



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne-Centric, F/F, just pure fluff here, livestreams laps and touhou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending
Summary: Alphys has been playing her second favorite game franchise, live on the Internet, for twelve straight hours. And a nap in Undyne's lap is starting to sound pretty tempting...





	A Midsummer Night's Stream

**Author's Note:**

> For [this ask meme](http://wordbending.tumblr.com/post/174921570527/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) \- “one falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap"!

Alphys’ apartment had reached new levels of “disaster.” Her entertainment center, normally covered in decades worth of various game consoles, was instead covered from top to bottom in figures of anime girls wearing various cute hats. Her floor was smothered in discarded pizza boxes, and discarded pizza, as well as several bowls of half-eaten popcorn, enough energy drinks to power a small army, and several liters of soda. It looked like a dump, although saying that might have been being unfair to dumps.

On her television screen, hooked up to her custom Mew Mew Kissy Cutie themed gaming PC (with two top-of-the-line GPUs and its own custom cooling system), was a very simple-looking 2D game. On the right side of the screen was a scoring system, a hi-score list, a lives counter, and something called a “spellcard.” On the left side of the screen was a box showing a top-down view of a girl wearing green, riding a broom. In front of the broom-riding girl was another rather poorly-drawn girl firing hundreds of huge projectiles that the broom-riding girl was expertly weaving back and forth through, just barely dodging each one.

On the bottom right of the screen was an FPS counter and the name of the game:  _Fantastical Spring Passion Wars: Story of Eternity DX,_ or as it was known in its original Japanese _, Fuhen no Haru Monogatari DX,_ or _Eternal Spring Story DX._ It was the fifteenth in the _Fuhen_ series of “bullet hell” games, including the fighting game spin-offs that Alphys wasn’t as big a fan of.

Alphys had played twelve of them. In a row. In twelve hours. On the highest difficulty.

And, all the while, a small webcam on the top of her television was recording everything. Hooked up to the computer was a laptop on a TV tray, which was displaying the game, Alphys, her couch, a live chat full of curious onlookers, and of course, Undyne. Undyne was on the couch next to Alphys, but she wasn’t sitting down - she was standing up, leaning down over Alphys’ head, and screaming in her ear.

“YOU CAN DO IT, ALPHY! YOU’VE ALMOST BEAT PEACH WHATS-HER-FACE!”

Alphys leaned down closer over her keyboard.

“Apple Girlington!” she shouted back, not taking her eyes off the screen for even a moment.

“WHATEVER! JUST DO IT! I KNOW YOU CAN!”

Suddenly, the screen faded to white, and two poorly-drawn portraits of the characters and a dialogue box appeared. Alphys didn’t care - she only let out a sigh of relief and collapsed backwards onto her couch, wiping sweat off her forehead. Undyne, though, whooped and hollered. She got down on her knees down next to Alphys and pulled her right into her chest, making Alphys instantly blush crimson.

“ALPHY!!!” Undyne screamed. “I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! YOU’RE INCREDIBLE!!!”

Alphys reached up from where Undyne was hugging her and adjusted her glasses.

“Heh heh, well… I-I couldn’t have done it w-without you cheeering me on.”

Undyne’s huge, toothy grin grew even wider. “Awwww! Well, that’s what I’m here for!”

On the laptop screen, the chat exploded in “awwww”s and heart emojis. Alphys blushed even deeper, remembering she was being recorded - but she thought about how she refused to be ashamed of her girlfriend anymore! She deserved it! She deserved to be happy!

But… she thought she also deserved a nap. Her fingers were hurting, the arrow keys on her keyboard were starting to stick, and she was drenched in sweat. She’d promised a marathon of all the _Fuhen_ games, even the spin offs, but she wasn’t sure how longer she could keep this up.

Undyne, though, seemed unphased. She broke the hug, reached down to the floor, and grabbed another slice of pizza, offering it to Alphys.

“Want one?”

“No, thanks,” Alphys said, raising her arms above her head and yawning.

Undyne shrugged, laid her arms over the back of the couch, and deposited the entire pizza in her mouth in one bite.

Alphys felt her eyes drifting shut, and she struggled to keep them open. She stifled another yawn and looked at her keyboard, then at the screen displaying the dialogue between Midori Yamecha and Apple Girlington. She was tempted to continue - that’s what all her subscribers were waiting for, after all. But… she could just wait one more minute, right?

Without even really thinking about it, she raised her legs up onto the couch and rested her head against her knees. That was OK, wasn’t it? As long as she didn’t _really_ fall asleep, she could continue streaming _Fantastical Spring Passion Wars: Story of Eternity DX_ any minute.

But… she found she wasn’t really comfortable sitting like that. She blinked her eyes open again and looked over at her girlfriend, sitting on the couch, eating pizza. And at her big, strong legs and tight, muscular stomach.

Yes. That definitely looked much more comfortable. Surely Undyne wouldn’t mind if she just… climbed up onto the couch… and then stretched out… and then laid her head right on Undyne’s lap? No, she wouldn’t mind that at all.

Alphys realized belatedly that, from the way she was looking up at Undyne’s chin, she _had_ laid down on Undyne’s lap. Undyne was sitting there, as stiff as a statue, a green blush on her cheeks and an awkward, toothy grimace on her face, as if she couldn’t decide what expression was appropriate.

But Alphys couldn’t bring herself to really care. She just let her eyes drift shut again. Just a minute wouldn’t hurt.

Just a minute.

* * *

Alphys woke up.

It had suddenly become night, and except for the glow from the television screen still displaying the dialogue between Midori and Apple, the room was in pitch-black darkness. On the laptop, the chat was going… well, the only word for it was _bananas._

_“WAKE UP ALPHYS”_

_“she’s still sleeping???”_

_“UNDYNE YOUR GIRLFRIENDS”_

_“i’m so sick of this music”_

_“DID THE STREAM BREAK? IS SHE ALIVE”_

_“LMAO DID SOMEONE CALL 911 YET”_

_“hi youtube”_

Alphys looked up at Undyne, who hadn’t moved a single inch. Even her grimace was completely unchanged. She was, however, drenched in sweat.

Alphys jumped awake and out of Undyne’s lap, barely even glancing at the chat as it exploded into a chorus of “SHE LIVES”.

“How… how long was I…?!” said Alphys.

“ _Twelve. Hours,”_ gasped Undyne, still not moving.

“What?! B-but… w-why didn’t you wake me up???”

“ _Because. You. Were. So. Cute,”_ Undyne said slowly. “I am. _So stiff.”_

“Oh my g-god,” Alphys moaned, rubbing her face with both hands. “I’m s-so sorry, Undyne! This w-was a _disaster...”_

But, with an audible _creak,_ Undyne freed her arms from the couch and cupped Alphys’ face in her hands. Alphys, unsurprisingly, blushed.

“Are you kidding?” Undyne said, grinning. “Having my girlfriend laying in my lap for twelve straight hours? That was _the best half-day of my life.”_

A deluge of heart emojis filled the chat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend Ivy for taking a look at this fic for me!


End file.
